Episode 7945 (25th September 2017)
Plot Gabby can't understand why Emma destroyed the memory card until Arthur reveals there was a video of Emma upsetting Ashley. Robert places a photo frame with an ultrasound picture of the baby in Home Farm office. Lachlan is annoyed by Robert's increasing presence at Home Farm and questions why Lawrence is so pally with Robert. Dan is unnatural shade of orange after Kerry's experimentation with the tanning machine. Chrissie has bumped into Gerry and he manages to persuade her to buy him a bacon roll. Jimmy fixes a tap for Laurel. Afterward, Laurel accidentally calls Jimmy "Ashley" which mortifies him so he makes a quick exit. Gerry asks Lachlan for some money. When Lachlan doesn't comply, Gerry demands £1,000, reminding Lachlan he knows his secrets. Marlon is delighted to receive fifteen swipes on a dating app and hopes to go on a double date with Paddy but no one on the dating app has shown any interest in Paddy. Marlon realises he'll need to find Paddy a date. Jimmy is fed of up of Laurel being the third wheel in his marriage so when Laurel knocks at the front door, he and Nicola hide. Laurel looks through the window and is hurt to see her friends lying on the floor hiding from her. Nicola feels awful for hiding from Laurel and decides to invite her round for dinner. Upon hearing that Kerry can't work the tanning machine, Chrissie offers to help her out. Jimmy and Nicola invite Laurel round for dinner but Laurel refuses and asks them to leave, revealing she saw them hiding earlier. Marlon and Vanessa set Paddy and Bernice up on a date. Bernice believes she's there to counsel Paddy whilst Paddy believes Bernice is looking to buy a horse. They soon realise they've been set up. Lawrence tells Robert that Lachlan suspects something is up so he asks Robert to keep his distance. Emma approaches Gabby and Arthur as they are leaving the café and makes small talk. Gabby reveals she knows about the videos and orders Emma to stay away from her and her family. Bernice and Paddy pretend they are about to kiss as Marlon and Vanessa watch on. Paddy and Bernice insists they aren't compatible. Paddy decides to prove Marlon wrong by getting himself a date by tomorrow. At Mulberry Cottage, Gabby can see there's something up with Laurel and believes it's something to do with Emma. Laurel insists if she could go back, she'd keep Emma away from Ashley, explaining everything has gone wrong since Ashley died and seeing Emma everyday makes things worse. Gabby comforts Laurel. In a bid for Lachlan to pay up, Gerry threatens to tell Belle about what went on with Tim but Lachlan reveals Belle already knows. As Robert watches on from a hidden camera in the photo frame, Gerry threatens to tell Belle about Lachlan hiring a prostitute unless he hands over the money. Cast Regular cast *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bernice White - Samantha Giles Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Main Street *Home Farm - Office and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden *The Woolpack - Bar *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin Notes *This episode refers to scenes from Episode 2500 (23rd March 1999), when Bernice and Paddy went to the Vet's Ball. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,660,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes